


Rumored Nights

by Justalostflutterby



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Ryden, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalostflutterby/pseuds/Justalostflutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett/Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</p><p>No sympathy is in the air, none at all; only the faint scent of alcohol finding its way out of their mouths. William Beckett’s especially. Why wouldn’t he do the things he does? He was in the perfect position to do so. He had the whole rockstar-vibe going on; he could have anything at the snap of his fingers. So why didn’t he? Beckett was different, he didn’t see the fashion and high life of a rockstar just like everyone else did. Most of the people on this bus were high as the clouds, let alone the moon. He found himself staring down at the floor at the hundreds of feet jumping up and down in unison on their bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumored Nights

Title says it all, William Beckett, Ryan Ross & Brendon Urie fanfiction. The Academy Is. Panic! At the Disco, boyxboy, what more could you ask for?

Rumoured Nights

1\. Who Will Pull Me Out The Wreckage?

No sympathy is in the air, none at all; only the faint scent of alcohol finding its way out of their mouths. William Beckett’s especially. Why wouldn’t he do the things he does? He was in the perfect position to do so. He had the whole rockstar-vibe going on; he could have anything at the snap of his fingers. So why didn’t he? Beckett was different, he didn’t see the fashion and high life of a rockstar just like everyone else did. Most of the people on this bus were high as the clouds, let alone the moon. He found himself staring down at the floor at the hundreds of feet jumping up and down in unison on their bus.

The Academy Is…’s Bus is one of a kind. A party is always going on, and tonight, it was special – it was the first show of the tour with Panic! At the disco, a creative idea made up by Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, he thought it was would just swell to have a bunch of lunatics combined together. William honestly thought that the bus was going to break any minute, so he took a swig of his beer in his left hand, and let out shaky breaths. He wasn’t one for drinking, not until this tour; he needed something to get himself through it.

He needed all the stinking alcohol he could get. Beckett sat and watched, staring at everyone. He was a watcher, he loved enjoying the reactions from others, how he could sit there and consume them without them even realizing. To Beckett, it was beautiful, everything about the scene was picturesque, and everything was a masterpiece.

Even the decaying teeth that were inside their manager’s mouth, even the stench making its off someone’s shoes. William had enough and stood, shoving past people on his way out of the bus. Luckily, they had parked, (God-knows where), all Will knew was that he had to get out of that claustrophobic room. It was heart-clenching, William clutched at his deep blue v neck shirt, not even able to recollect his thoughts. Was he having a panic attack? Was he really falling apart already? Only after a short while, was everything that he believed in breaking beyond repair? Was William Beckett broken? 

Beckett suddenly had a thought. It was a clock, a detailed, perfectly designed clock face. All of a sudden, smoke filled it up and it was unreadable, everything about the clock was burning, the hands, the numbers, the hours, the minutes, the seconds, Will felt a sharp pain to his shoulder and spun around. Out of nowhere, stood Ryan Ross, the guitarist of Panic! At the disco. And there he went, laying on the floor with blood running from his nose, Beckett’s fist ached and he took a look at it, realizing that it was he himself who had done the damage. He had destroyed the clock, the one thing that kept him sane.

The seconds kept him in tact, the beats, the music, the noise. Now there was none. He quickly scrambled down to Ross and shook his shoulder, looking around desperately in-case he’d seriously hurt him.

Ryan had such a small build, it would be easy to break him, at least Beckett was tall and stable, he had balance, Ryan was all over the place, and the alcohol didn’t help with that either. Beckett took a sigh of relief when Ryan suddenly sat up, beaming at him. “You’re a disaster waiting to happen, Beckett, you know that?” Beckett offered his hand and Ryan happily took it, thanking him before waving and making his way back into the bus, back into the loud, chaotic atmosphere.

William took a few breaths and just like that, the ringing had stopped. It felt like minutes before he managed to open his eyes again and see things around him for what they truly were, not what he thought they were. Did Ryan Ross really just pull him out the wreckage? Was this tiny fella his salvation; his answer to all of his questions?

Beckett dashed inside after him and he found him slouching down in William’s bunk, smirking wide. Beckett raised an eyebrow at him and Ryan beckoned him forwards with a finger, still pulling that same thousand-dollar smile and William just thought he might fall for. Then someone shoved past Will and it made everything take a different turn.

Beckett yelped loudly and hit his head on the bunk above Ryan, it made Ryan laugh hysterically and Brendon Urie, the frontman of Panic! Kept saying sorry repeatedly in Beckett’s ear. Will dismissed him with a “it’s okay, it’s okay,” over and over again until Brendon got the message and climbed up onto his bunk to get away from all the madness. Ryan grabbed William’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm before pulling him closer again, “don’t tell me it’s over,” Beckett thought he mouthed, one of The Academy Is’ lyrics.

Will found himself blushing and he shook his head, stammered over a few words before he scurried away into the backroom. He shielded his eyes, screaming a little, there was currently, two bodies rubbing against each other, naked, and painfully, if Becket opened his eyes right now he’d have a site and a half to remember, a memory that would take a lot of time to erase. Sisky was there, that was all Beckett remembered before he slammed the door and scurried away again, running into Ryan again.

Was this face going to be appearing more often than most?

Right here, right now, Beckett hoped that before the night is through that he’d get the chance to talk to him properly.

Maybe then the clock will start working again, and drag him out of the wreckage.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading if you did, the rest of the story won't be in 3rd person, sorrrry, I'm going to change it to Beckett's POV, I only wrote like this to give the story a differnt perspecitve at the beginning, vote and stuffs :3  
-Ryro xo


End file.
